moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars/G
Gaderffii stick Galactic Civil War Galactic Republic Galactic Senate Gardulla the Hutt Garindan Garouf Lafoe Garven Dreis Garven Dreis, known as Dave to his friends, was a human member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and a pilot. He was the flight commander of Red Squadron, call sign: Red Leader, and led the X-wing fighter attack against the first Death Star at the Battle of Yavin in 0 ABY. Garven Dreis was killed in battle by Darth Vader who blew up his fighter with shots fired from his TIE Advanced x1 starfighter. Gaulus Sector The Gaulus Sector is a region of space located in the Outer Rim Territories. The Ryloth system is located in this sector, which contains the planet Ryloth - homeworld of the Twi'lek race and birth place of Jedi Knight Aayla Secura. The sector is named after the principal planet in this region, Gaulus. General Greivous Geonosis Geonosis system Gil Viray Gluss'sa'Nikto Goazan Badlands The Goazan Badlands is a desert region on the planet Jakku. It is known for its massive sinkholes which can swallow entire ships. The scavenger Rey warned the droid BB-8 about venturing too far into the Badlands. Poe Dameron and FN-2187 crashed a stolen TIE fighter on Jakku, likely in or near the Goazan Badlands. Moments after emerging from the ship, the ruins of the vessel sank beneath the sand. GONK droid Gotals Grand Army of the Republic The origins of the Grand Army of the Republic hail back to the Separatist Crisis in which several business-trade guilds banded together under the leadership of a charismatic former Jedi named Dooku and instituted a secessionist movement from the Galactic Republic. As Dooku's new Confederacy of Independent Systems began to grow in strength and influence, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine vied to consolidate the power of the Republic even as war fever tensions continued to rise. A bill known as the Military Creation Act was brought before the Senate, but this too yielded no small measure of controversy. Many of the Republic's representatives believed that such a law would place too much power in the hands of the Chancellor. No one realized that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was in reality a Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious. He had orchestrated the entire Separatist Crisis as part of a long-term plan to gain complete control over the republic and dominance over the bureaucracy. To this end, he had Count Dooku (secretly a pawn of Darth Sidious) negotiate a contract with the cloners of the planet Kamino to create an army of battle-ready clone soldiers for the coming war. The clones were based on the genetic template of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. In 22 BBY, Senator Padm Amidala and two Jedi Knights, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had been captured by the CIS and held captive on the planet Geonosis where they were scheduled to be executed. When news of this incident reached the Republic center on Coruscant, the Jedi Council sent a contingent of more than two-hundred Jedi to rescue them. Chancellor Palpatine regarded this as an act of war and used it to manipulate the Senate into granting him Executive Emergency Powers. With this new authority, Palpatine ratified the Military Creation Act and pressed his clone army into service. He dubbed them the Grand Army of the Republic. Several squadrons of armored clone troopers, led by Jedi Master Yoda went to Geonosis to provide aerial support to the Jedi already on the ground. This skirmish became known as the First Battle of Geonosis and signaled the onset of a much larger series of campaigns that came to be known as the Clone Wars. Grand Moff Grand Moff was the title given to the Regional Governors of Oversectors. These sectors, also called Priority Sectors, were locations that were of special interest to the Emperor. These included the Imperial capital of Coruscant and the Death Star. Some Moffs like Grand Moff Tarkin held authority over multiple Priority Sectors. The most infamous of the Grand Moff's was Governor Wilhuff Tarkin who came into power during the rise of the Galactic Empire. Grange Grange was a planet located in the Rocantor Sector. It was an agrarian world and the birth place of Galen Erso, who later became a weapons designer for the First Galactic Empire. Grange was a strategically-important world, being well situated for hyperspace jump points to remote sectors. As such, it was besieged by the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. Graven R'ube Great Chott Salt Flat The Great Chott Salt Flat region is located deep within the deserts of Tatooine at the southern tip of the Jundland Wastes. It is one of the earliest known human settlements on the planet and is the location of the city of Anchorhead. The Darklighter family has made their home in the Salt Flat as did the moisture farm of Cliegg Lars, which had since been handed down to his son Owen Lars and was subsequently inherited by Owen's nephew Luke Skywalker. The power distribution center known as Tosche Station is likewise located in the Great Chott Salt Flat. Great Massassi Temple The Great Massassi Temple was an ancient structure located on the fourth moon of Yavin. In the early years of the Galactic Civil War, it became the headquarters and base of operations for the Alliance to Restore the Republic. The Alliance's governing council set up a command center in the temple and coordinated squadrons of X-wing fighters during the Battle of Yavin. The battle itself was facilitated by the arrival of Princess Leia who brought the astromech droid, R2-D2, to Alliance leaders, so they could acquire information from the droid relating to the structural vulnerability of the Empire's Death Star. Having proved victorious in destroying the space station, the Rebels held a massive celebration in the great hall of the temple, honoring the survivors of the battle. Shortly following the Battle of Yavin, the Alliance abandoned the temple and set up a new headquarters on the planet Hoth. Great Pit of Carkoon The Great Pit of Carkoon was a large depression of sand located in the Northern region of the Dune Sea on the planet Tatooine. It has gained considerable notoriety over the years, owing largely to the fact that it was the nesting place of a gigantic burrowing creature known as a Sarlacc, which took root in the sands below the pit and whose body comprised the surface aperture of the depression. The Sarlacc was known for capturing it's prey with giant tentacles whereupon it would slowly digest them over the span of a thousand years. Greedo Grievous Grievous was a member of the Kaleesh race. Most of his body had been destroyed due to the machinations of Count Dooku and Darth Sidious and he was forced to undergo extensive cybernetic conversion, which gave him an insectoid-style body and four long, articulating arms. Assigned the rank of General, Grievous was placed in command of the Separatist Army during the Clone Wars and was stationed on his personal warship, the Malevolence. Grievous prided himself on how many Jedi he had killed and kept their lightsabers as trophies. With the death of Count Dooku at the hands of Anakin Skywalker, General Grievous became the highest ranking member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and even had authority over the Separatist Council. General Grievous made his last stand on the planet Utapau where he fought up against Obi-Wan Kenobi in a lightsaber duel. He nearly defeated Kenobi, disarming him, and preparing to cast him off the side of a cliff, but Kenobi used the Force to draw a discarded blaster into his hand and shot General Grievous multiple times. The shots caused his internal organs to catch fire and he burned to death within seconds. Guavian Death Gang The Guavian Death was a roving band of human criminals that operated in the Outer Rim Territories of the known galaxy. They were rivals with another criminal cartel known as Kanjiklub. Both organizations had a shared interest in righting past grievances against the renowned smuggler known as Han Solo. Putting aside their own personal differences, they both boarded the freighter ship, Eravana, which Solo had been piloting along with his First Mate, Chewbacca. During the confrontation, a trio of dangerous Rathtars that Solo had been transporting were set loose and they rampaged throughout the ship, killing several members of each group. Gungans